Every Corner of the Galaxy
by rambling raconteur
Summary: Han and Leia are engaged and have a wedding in only six months when disaster strikes. A new, invisible threat is suddenly attacking Leia, Han, and Luke, as well as Mon Mothma and other great leaders of the galaxy. Will they be able to survive this new threat that is seemingly culiminating from every corner of the galaxy? multichapter, doesn't follow EU, post ROTJ
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This just came up once as a mushy-fluffy moment but it had potential.**

**This is kind of a lax multichapter, slowly on-going probably, and I don't know what to do with it honestly. If people like it or have suggestions for the plot (PM it to me so others don't see!) I'll put more commitment into it. :)**

**Every Corner of the Galaxy**

* * *

"This is the last trip we're ever taking for the Republic."

Han put an arm around the Princess's shoulders, and she leaned into his side. They walked slowly through the almost deserted hangar.

"Not for a while, I hope." she smiled, looking down at their intertwined hands, two silver bands twinkling up from the mix of fingers. She held hers closer to her face, admiring the rare blue-green gemstone set in the ring.

"It's almost cruel," he lamented lowly. "Shouldn't you be planning the wedding and looking at dresses and stuff?"

"There's six months left."

"You're not a normal girl."

She beamed up at him who couldn't resist kissing those lips. "Of course not. I hope you've noticed this earlier."

"Not normal in so many good ways." he added.

They looked up to see the familiar outline of the Millennium Falcon.

"At least they're letting us go in your ship."

"Our."

"What?"

"Our ship, hon," he chided gently as he reached up to open the gangway. "If you're gonna be my girl you're gonna have to know what's yours too."

Leia's cheeks flushed a pleased shade of pink. Although most people would think this would just go with anybody, it was something special with Han Solo. The Falcon was his most prized possession, his sole home, half his heart. She was extremely touched that he would let go of it for her.

They boarded, their belongings already packed from the day before. Han plunked himself down comfortably in his familiar chair, sighing contentedly. Leia lowered herself into the oversized co-pilot chair, brushing off some strands of Wookie fur like it was nothing. Han's pride swelled in his chest at the sight of his tiny fiancee sitting straight-backed and confident in the huge chair, hands already busy with starting up the engines.

"Hey," he said softly. She looked up, startled, brown eyes wide. A wisp of hair fell above one eye and he brushed it away gently. "You wanna take control for the start?"

She smiled almost shyly, knowing how much willpower this was taking him, to give the controls over. "Of course."

The doors slid open slowly and the ship lumbered out under the experienced hand of the Princess. She had gotten quite used to the quirks and shenanigans of the freighter and it went almost as smoothly as if Han had piloted it.

Soon the ship was far enough to jump to hyperspace. Han typed in the calculations and pulled the lever, and the stars stretched to mottled purple.

"I always thought hyperspace was kind of spooky and quiet." Leia commented into the peaceful silence. "But now, after all of the bustle, it's almost peaceful."

"Yeah." Han nodded in agreement. Their hands simultaneously reached out for each other and they clasped them tightly.

"I think I like this color, too."

"Really?" he smiled and she nodded, eyes distant, a faint smile on her own face.

"A very vibrant, expressive purple."

"You know," Han smirked. "Purple's the color of royalty."

"Oh please, that wasn't even a real title."

"You sure acted like it."

"Han."

He studied her face, the glow of her cheeks, the rise of her nose, the glint of her eyes. She returned the gaze steadily.

"You know the reason I fell in love with you?" Han asked lightly.

"No."

"Me neither."

"Wow, Han."

"Nah, just kidding," he grinned, running his thumb over her knuckles possessively.

"Well?" She quirked an eyebrow.

"You're beautiful." he started, starting to count off on his fingers. "You're smart, strong, quick, a hard worker, amazing with a blaster, knows how to pilot a ship, takes charge..." He paused, thinking. "Oh, and you're undeniably sexy."

Leia Organa blushed for the third time that day.

"You're so cute when you're embarrassed too." he finished. "Ten, and probably a trillion more that I can't think of at the moment."

"Thank you." she said in a fake-formal voice. Han got to his feet, stretching with a low groan.

"It's too early," he moaned, leaning tiredly against the padded doorframe. Leia swiveled her chair around to face him, slouching in a very un-princesslike form. Her turqouise tee-shirt was rumpled, her casual sweatpants creased. Her hair was in a messy low bun. In short, she overall looked like the complete opposite of a royal Princess of Alderaan.

He loved it.

"I need a kaffe." Leia agreed.

The kaffe maker rumbled, sputtering a few times but was quickly fixed by a few twiddles of dials and an occasional bang on the side of the machine. She smirked amusedly, watching the precarious line of events.

"Even your household items are put together and renovated." she jabbed at him. Han shot her a half-affronted glare.

"This machine makes the best stinkin' kaffe you'd ever have."

"I think I would know." She accepted a cup and sat back, sipping the hot liquid.

"You know..." Han said after awhile. "This could be a...er, pre-honeymoon." He winked.

"Like we have the time," Leia reprimanded him lightly.

The nav computer bleeped in confirmation of the princess's words.

Han shot her a mock-sad glance. "The way back?"

"Maybe."

* * *

**Reviews?**


	2. Chapter 2

**So um, on a side note, I don't really know what happened in the EU so this doesn't follow it much at all...**

**Here's Chapter Two!**

* * *

Leia swept into the lobby of the Capitol building, Han at her arm. She wore a long, elegant, wide-strapped dress with a gold-brown gradient at the neck and a gold silken design of traditional Alderaanian emblems. Han wore a more formal shirt and tie and pulled uncomfortably at the collar.

"Beautiful architecture." Leia commented under her breath as they passed through the airy, dome-ceilinged room. Marble pillars of brilliant shifting tan colors stood high and firm against the rest of the natural, curving outlines. Huge, hand-blown glass flora and fauna native to the planet, Jresh, adorned the boundaries between the ceilings and walls, and wherever there was not a counter or a door there were either bright blue wraparound aquariums or glass pens of small native creatures and plants.

"Looks expensive," Han responded. "But real pretty."

"Reminds me of Alderaan." The princess added as they were directed by a well-dressed Human male towards a door guarded by two tall Bothans. She reached into her purse and showed them her Chief of State ID and they pushed open the double doors with simultaneous practiced ease.

The next room that they stepped in was much smaller, maybe a third of the cavernous lobby, filled with three or four rows of chairs and a small stage at the front. A quartet of tall, slender humans played stringed instruments, providing a serene, delicate tune in the background. Tables of native delicacies lined the walls and sentient beings, humans or otherwise, wandered about, sampling the foods and sipping beverages.

Leia lead the way, obviously comfortable in this familiar atmosphere. Han, however, seemed visibly discomforted and craned his neck around warily.

"Can't trust politicians." he mumbled, hand tight around his partner's. She rolled her eyes, stopping at the table of beverages.

"I'm a politician, Han," she reprimanded under her breath, choosing a glass of golden champagne. Han turned his nose up at the nearest table and promptly picked a mug of the choiciest Jreshian brew.

"I can trust you," he responded, taking a cautious taste and nearly choking. He looked around furtively and set the beer back down on the table. Leia caught the act but only rolled her eyes, a small grin on her face. He immediately went back for his good old Corellian alcohol and sighed as he tasted the familiar liquid. "You're my wife."

"Fiancee," she reminded him. He smirked a quirky smirk, half amused, half tired of the program.

"Remind me why I had to come along?" he said out of the side of his mouth, eyes darting back and forth above his mug. Leia looked about, composing her face into the familiar business face.

"It's customary here to bring partners on the first meeting." she murmured back and shot him a warning glance as a couple of politicians started towards them.

Han stepped closer to her, turning his own face a bit milder than usual, trying to be 'pleasant', as Leia had drilled him about on and on last night.

"Welcome," one of the men, a medium-height, tan skinned man with blue eyes and a goatee, nodded curtly. "I am the President Waep of Jresh and this is my advisor, Rehy."

"President Leia Organa," she shook hands with the two representatives, smiling. "And this is my, er, fiancee," Han snapped awake, trying to match the Princess's smile and shaking hands with the men. "Captain Han Solo."

"It is a pleasure to meet you," A short, pasty, rather rotund man at Goatee's left nearly hopped up, shaking his hand furiously like a water pump. "We've heard so much about you and your heroics."

Goatee did the same with a much tamer handshake.

"Is Jedi Skywalker planning to come this year?" he inquired calmly.

Han watched the princess and Chief of State respond with smooth assurance.

"He is joining the informal proceedings today," she said, a gracious smile touching upon her face. A perfect mix of seriousness and gratitude. _No wonder she got to be at her post_, Han speculated with admiration. He seemed to struggle to find any negative facets in his partner nowadays. "He has new business on Coruscant with the new possibilities for his first recruits."

"It is a pleasure to host this year's New Republic World Introduction," Roundy chittered in a rich voice fitting for his body.

"Let us hope that it will go as well as last year's." Leia nodded, and the men departed, murmuring to themselves in a low voice.

"Is this what we're doing for the next two hours?" Han mumbled, feet already getting sore in his wide black dress shoes. Leia pushed a lock of hair back from her face, looking about casually.

"With intermittent drink and food breaks." she added. Her face brightened and she gave a small wave, standing on her toes to look over the taller crowd. He followed her gaze to see Luke Skywalker just stepping into the room, dressed in a dark formal suit and pants.

The Jedi made his way across the floor without much interruption and Leia hugged him warmly. Han patted his shoulder and Luke nodded, a twinkle of his old farmboy self in his eye.

"How have you been?" he clasped his hands together. He felt a rush of joy and love from both of them as his sister immediately fell back into her place next to Han. Leia's cheeks pinked.

"I hope you don't look into our minds." Han left it at that, a genuine smirk on his face. Leia giggled softly in uncharacteristic glee, and Luke nodded, a slightly embarrassed but knowing look on his face.

"The meeting went well?" the President inquired lightly. He nodded, pride making him bounce up and down on his heels, rather like Roundy the advisor.

"Oh yeah," he blurted excitedly. "So many new students that want to become a part of this-it's just mind blowing!" He definitely looked like the over-eager boy from Tatooine now.

"It'll be difficult, Luke," Leia said, her smile starting to drop. "So many students and only one mentor..."

He nodded soberly. "I just hope that they will stay with the Light Side once they complete their training. And there are so many hopefuls, I have to pick...it's already getting hard."

"Hey, Luke?" Han nodded to his longtime friend, and the Jedi looked up. "If any Little Vaders come for you I'll kick their asses to the street."

He brightened slightly at the friendly remark and jabbed him lightly with an elbow. "Thanks, Han, but I think I can handle the Force-stuff."

"I'm always here, kid."

They moved along, the couple, and Han steadily towed his partner to the food table.

"Ah." he sighed, eyes browsing the many warm pastries and delicacies covering the banquet table. He picked a Jresh vegetable wrapped in Bantha bacon and sampled it. He sucked the succulent remains on the toothpick before depositing it in the garbage and promptly choosing a Naboo cream-cake.

"You big pig," Leia shook her head but accepted the offer of a forkful anyways. Her eyes widened and she got another fork, silverware clicking against each other over the slice of cake.

"No, that's mine," Han mumbled, spraying crumbs. Leia flinched at the shower of bread and glared at him, deftly taking a chunk out of the cream.

"Stop, no!"

"I call it!"

"Last one's mine!"

"No, I had it!"

The two quarreled, mostly joking around with each other and laughing with the constant joy that they had been experiencing for a while. They completely forgot about where they were until the silence suddenly became unbearable. Leia was the first to look up.

All fifty-two of the beings in the chamber were watching them, some with astonished looks on their faces, some murmuring under their breaths at each other. Even some, like Luke, were smiling amusedly at their antics. The musicians had stopped, and were in the middle of packing their instruments, now frozen and staring. Goatee and Roundy were up on the stage, Goatee obviously not amused but Roundy chuckling with his mouth covered.

Leia straightened, face turning to an interesting shade of purple as she quickly brushed the crumbs off the front of her dress. She grabbed a napkin and wiped her mouth, avoiding the looks as she grabbed Han's hand and jerked him away from the remains of the cake.

"Wai-" He protested, reaching for more but unceremoniously separated from the dessert. Leia nearly ran to the back of the room and sat down, forcing Han down with her. She patted her front self-consciously, nodding shortly to Goatee to start off the program.

The rest of the event went much smoother, to President Leia Organa's relief.

They were about to go up on stage to speak when Han stopped her. Her face flushed again.

"What?!" she hissed. The chamber was quiet again. Han seemed aloof, his grin wide and charming.

"I still have cake on my lips." He commented as if it needed no explanation.

"So?"

"Won't you kiss it off, sweetheart?"

Leia stared at him stupidly as his voice reverberated through the room.

"What?" she mumbled.

A low rumble started up from the crowd that soon evolved into a cheer. Leia later suspected that it was Luke or Mon Mothma that started it.

"_kiss...kiss_...kiss...Kiss...Kiss! Kiss! _Kiss_!"

Han tipped his head, a small smirk on his face.

That smirk that she had fallen in love with from the start.

She leaned over him, put her hands on his face, and kissed him.

The kiss was both figuratively and literally

sweet.

* * *

**Reviews pleaaase. I worked pretty hard on this one.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Decided to try a more action-filled thing this time...**

**Chapter Three**

* * *

"Milady,"

The old man's voice echoed in the small, almost empty chamber. The roof was high and domed, with four standing pillars even against the weight of the ceiling and the minimal furniture.

They balanced out, both different but relying on each other for strength.

Reha Maron hated it.

"Yes, Rakhon?" Her voice was low and deceivingly patient. The man stepped forwards and a dim light filtered onto the figure shrouded in shadow.

A tan skinned, rather small woman was seated in the throne, eyes shut lightly. Her face was light, youthful, and the very picture of feminity. Her dark, almost black hair was pulled into a high bun, a strand of wavy hair left next to her slightly oval face. She opened her eyes to show startlingly vivid purple irises, doe eyed and beautiful in a chilling, unusual way.

The only absence that tainted this impeccable picture of beauty was a woman's warmth behind the pupils.

"The representatives have just returned from the informal meetings, ma'am, and are waiting at the rendezvous moon." The frail elder stated softly. The woman got to her feet, brushing off her deep blue dress and pulling a black cloak over her head.

"Shall I send for the _Malamute, _milady?" The servant suggested. She strode past him, and the door slid open at her command.

"No need, Rakhon," she said shortly. "Get my personal ship ready to go."

"Yes ma'am."

The _Darkest Truth_ was a small modified S-976 Amberian model, its line discontinued over a decade ago. This was Maron's first and only ship, obtained when she was only thirteen and was continually tinkered with until it was a misleadingly small weapon of death. The sleek five-nosed starfighter was barely large enough to hold Reha and her astromech droid, gleaming a dark navy blue and streamlined to the shape of a teardrop. Ten laser cannons were kept at the noses, two for each. There were four more in the back, controlled by the well-trained astromech, R8-L4. These cannons had an impossibly tiny energy tank of twelve generators, and made up for the inadequacy with extreme recoil levels on the verge of suicidal. Maron was an extremely skilled pilot and had a highly developed mind. She learned over the years to keep track of the energy levels and recoil times while still deftly taking out enemies.

The only downside was that it did not have much of a fuel tank, either, so it could not go long distances. That wasn't a problem, however, because she had her alternate starship, the _Malamute_, for long distance trips.

The _Darkest_ waited in her private small hangar, droids and men scurrying about it. Her astromech put down the waxing sponge from his claw and rolled under the droid slot.

"Start up the engines, Areight," Maron instructed as she climbed into the tiny cockpit and pulled on black leather flight gloves. The droid twittered in confirmation and the ship started to vibrate.

"Set the coordinates for Coruscant," she ordered the droid, who beeped in confusion. "No, we aren't going to the rendezvous. Send a message about that to them, won't you?"

The small, dark ship melted into the blackness of space as they lifted out of the hangar.

* * *

"The cake was amazing."

Leia fumed silently, ignoring Han's entrance to their shared bedroom. She sat at her dresser, pulling out pins from her hair and keeping her face emotionless.

"Hey, don't be angry," he defended himself, sprawling comfortably into the bed. Leia glanced at his reflection in the mirror but said nothing. "You're the one who accepted it."

"You're the one that started yelling." Leia turned around abruptly, staring him down. Han smiled at her defiantly.

"Well, you started pushing first."

"Han!"

"Leia!"

He smirked at her quizzically and she nearly exploded in irritation. This hadn't happened for a while now, but familiar emotions from fights and banters past started to overwhelm her.

She turned back around again, tugging a brush savagely through her kinked hair. After the initial wave of anger, a strange case of nostalgia washed over her.

Apparently Han had felt the same.

"You know, I almost miss fighting with you like this," He sat up and scooted to the end of the bed. He waggled a few locks of her hair when she did not respond. "You aren't actually that furious, are you? I'm sorry, okay?" He got to his feet and leaned over, wrapping his arms around her from the back and resting his chin on her shoulder.

He tried his best smile and puppy eyes into the mirror and Leia couldn't resist returning a small one back mockingly.

"No, I don't miss it," she bluffed lightly, setting the brush down on the vanity top and turning around to face him. "You actually matured from a wampa to a Wookie since the past eight years. Congratulations."

Han kissed her on the cheek. "There's my girl."

She smiled.

"I'll be right back. Do you want water for the bedside?" she got to her feet, her chestnut hair falling around her like a curtain. He nodded and Leia slipped out of the room.

She was reaching for the cabinet with the cups when she stopped.

The hair on her neck rose and she whipped around.

Nothing.

Leia trembled, hands clutching the countertop behind her as a wave of cold terror washed though her.

"Han?"

The tone of her voice immediately alerted him that something was up and he rushed to the kitchen. He encountered her, standing with her face ghostly pale. Han followed her gaze but could not see anything wrong.

"What-"

The comm on the kitchen table buzzed and Leia suddenly dove for it, bashing the answer button.

"What happened Leia? Are you okay?" Luke's voice came over the comm.

"Yes, yes," she almost whispered into the mouthpiece. She slid down to a sitting position, hunched over in a position of agitation. Han watched her carefully, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. She jolted in shock only to realize that it was him and leaned into him. "Nothing...it's just..."

"I could feel your fear as sharp as if it was my own." His voice, however distorted from the airwaves, obviously conveyed concern.

"I was in the kitchen when I suddenly felt like someone was behind me," she blurted. "Like someone was standing there, but Luke there was no one!"

Han had only twice seen her this upset; after Alderaan and after Luke's revelation of her father. He slid down to her height and pulled her close. She did not object and clutched Han's arm until her fingernails dug into his skin. He listened intently.

"Do you think it was through the Force?" Luke said gently. Leia shivered.

"No...no, maybe. Maybe I was sensing someone watching..."

There was an uneasy silence on the other side of the comm.

"Be vigilant," he spoke after a moment. "Keep your blasters and comm at your bedside. If you feel it again, comm me immediately and I'm coming over. If someone really is there..." he trailed off.

"I'll protect you, princess," Han murmured, and Leia pressed her cheek to his chest, relishing in his comforting warmth. He leaned closer to the comm. "I'm here, Luke, you don't have to worry about that." he said a bit louder, and there was a small, troubled laugh.

"Keep good care of my sister, you hear?" he joked futilely.

"Are you doubting me and my blaster?"

Leia managed a weak smile and pulled the comm back to her own ear. "Thanks, Luke." she said, her voice a bit stronger than before.

"No problem, Leia."

The comm clicked into silence and Han helped her to her feet.

Her eyes traversed the room warily and Han did so too before gently ushering her off to the bedroom. She got deep under the covers, pulling it up to her ears like she used to do as an anxious child. Han returned with two glasses of water and placed them on each side of the bed. He tucked his trusty blaster under the pillow and clicked the lamp off.

Leia immediately scooted over to him and found his hands in the dark, placing her head on his chest. He put his arms around her securely and she sighed a small muffled sigh into his chest.

"Goodnight, sweetheart."

"Goodnight."

* * *

**Reviews pleaase!**


	4. Chapter 4

**It's a longer one. :)**

**Chapter Four**

* * *

Reha breathed softly, fingertips hooked over the windowsill, ducked below the window of the Solo's apartment. Below her, seventy stories loomed until ground level. Her grip was iron, however, and she registered only excitement.

Listening.

The princess was almost crying.

She smiled darkly, reaching out as her glasscutter levitated towards the window.

She waited, sensing the princess's partner rattling around before the door closed.

Perfect.

Her violet eyes focused on the cutter as it blinked quietly to light. The tip of the wet blade made contact with the duraglass and it hissed softly. A switch ticked up and it fell silent again.

It ran slowly along in a large circle and went over a few times until the glass started to wobble. She cursed under her breath as she barely caught the chunk with the Force.

It landed noiselessly on the carpet inside and she stepped in, crouched low with her hood pulled over her face. The lights of Coruscant shimmered over the whole scene but luckily there wasn't much traffic outside of the window to alert the couple. She reached into a pocket and extracted a tiny pill. It didn't matter whichever one got it.

Her eyes looked about until they landed on the bottle of water. She started to unscrew the cap when a creak of floorboards made her whip around in surprise.

Han Solo stood in the bedroom doorframe, blaster pointed at her chest.

"Who are you?" he shouted. Reha could hear rustling and footsteps as the princess woke.

"No one you need to know about." she distorted her voice to a low, feline hiss. She could sense the princess sneaking up behind the man.

No problem. The blaster bolt snapped out with a hiss from the woman's weapon and she held her hand out, deflecting it easily with the Force. She ducked after the next two, tucking and rolling, leaping out of the window.

She spread her arms like an eagle, the wide flaps of her black jumpsuit levering her up, swooping in a wide arc until she landed on her ship, concealed behind a small building.

She could feel the princess's unease and shock. A wicked smile slowly spread across the Force-sensitive's face, eyes glinting.

She hadn't been able to execute the easy, quiet assassination, but oh, she loved to savor others' fear.

It didn't matter. Reha Maron always had a Plan B. Or a C and D, if it was necessary. It would just be more difficult than the one just attempted. She never liked orchestrating a huge death show, however. This, as she firmly believed, was one of the few faults of Darth Vader and the Emperor.

Maron was content with smooth, silent, deadly affairs. She just saw no point in all the deaths. So many workers killed in the line of the Empire...

Her hand trailed to the pendant hanging around her neck, metal, but as warm as her skin, if even warmer.

_Too many deaths._

She shook away the memories and started up the ship. The astromech twittered to life and they shot off again into space.

* * *

"They...the person was Force sensitive."

Leia leaned back in her chair, hands trembling on the tabletop. Han stared down grimly at the large pane of glass, still left on the carpet.

"They deflected the bolts like..."

"Like Vader."

Han turned around, looking down at his shaken fiancee. He was almost as shocked but tried not to show it.

"Could you see their face?"

"The person had a hood. All I could see were purple eyes."

"Purple?"

They exchanged anxious looks. The ringer buzzed, and Han leaped to answer it.

"Come on up, Luke."

"I've got a bunch of police here too..."

"Send em up."

Soon the door rattled and was pulled open. Four beings, two human, one Mon Calamari and one Wookie, all with some form of display to show that they were officers. Luke stood at the front and immediately accepted Leia's embrace.

"Luke, the person...thing deflected the bolts with her hands, like Vader, she had a dark hood on..." she burst out softly. Luke shushed her gently, pulling back. The Wookie and the Calamari were studying the cut glass and taking pictures, while a human was inspecting the ground carefully. The last officer was watching Luke and Leia silently. He spoke up, clearing his throat politely. The three looked up in surprise.

"If you could tell us everything that you know about this, that would be a very big help." he inquired, waving a small recorder in his palm.

"Well..." Leia hesitated, back at Han's side. He came to her aid.

"She was in the kitchen at maybe 2200 hours when she felt someone watching," he said, thinking. "Like sensing someone."

"Mmm..." the officer narrowed his eyes quizzically at Leia but nodded anyways.

"We went back to sleep," Leia continued, obviously omitting the call from Luke and the special Force bond they had as siblings. "And at perhaps 2235, Han heard something and suddenly the apartment was colder. I could..." Leia stopped herself and spoke carefully. "I could almost say that there was someone out there."

"Han stepped out with his blaster and found the intruder."

"Details?"

"Um..." Han scrunched his face in effort. "Maybe five one or two, I could see purple eyes, and when the person responded to my question the voice was like a cat, real hissy and low. Couldn't tell if it was a human or a woman or guy or anything, really."

"What was the question?"

"I asked 'who are you', and they said 'someone you don't need to know', or 'no one you need to know' or something like that." Han scratched his head uncomfortably.

"Is this it?"

"Yes, then you and Luke came up." Han gestured to the Jedi Knight and he nodded quietly.

The recorder was clicked off and the officer was about to speak again when one of the men came up, something tiny cradled in a gloved hand.

"Sir, I found a capsule filled with suspicious powdered material." he spoke sharply.

"Is it closed?"

"Yes. Not punctured or opened, though I still have taken precautions and disinfected the floor around it. I also advise no one touch it with a bare hand."

Leia leaned in carefully. The capsule was maybe a cm and a half long, the type where you could open it and spill out the contents or swallow it as a pill. Its contents were a pale greenish-white, glistening inside its plastic case.

"Good work. Place it in a sample bag for scanning," he instructed, then turned back to Luke, Leia and Han. His expression was gravely serious. "This could have been a property theft, an attempt to bug the apartment, or even an assassination." Han's frown deepened. "Please take serious precautions from now on. I advise to be wary at all times, and set up an advanced alarm system that senses window break ins as well as doors. You can also purchase a biorecognition setup where it automatically knows when someone not authorized enters during a non-entering period."

"Thank you," Leia said, face calm. "We appreciate the prompt assistance and will consider the options you have suggested."

The men had wrapped up and bowed, shook hands, and left the apartment. Leia sat back on the couch while Han picked up the glass fragment gingerly and inspected the damage. Luke sat down next to his sister, watching the two with silent empathy.

"Looks like we need a new window glass." he studied the whole floor-to-ceiling pane in displeasure.

"That's not the problem, Han," Leia spoke. "How will we live? This is the first time this kind of thing has ever happened, and who knows how many times this will go on? How will we raise our own children? We can't guarantee their safety anymore without invasion of our privacy." She despaired, but her voice stayed strong.

"We'll find a way." Han assured her, but there was a note of unease in his speech. Luke shifted in his seat.

"I think it would be wise if you decide to set up the biorecognition alarms as the officer said," he suggested gently. "The cameras are not fed into any live beings watching, and the security is state-of-the-art. It's most definitely better than nothing."

Han nodded. Leia looked down at the ground.

"Do you ever wonder what it would be like..." she said softly. "If we were never so famous? Never involved with the Rebellion or the New Republic." She looked almost longingly at the ground. "Just normal."

"Well, then how would we ever meet, the three of us?" Han remarked. "A Tatooine farm boy, a smuggler, an Alderaanian princess."

"I'd be dead..." Leia said softly.

"Unless there was another princess in your place." Luke added thoughtfully.

"Hah. They wouldn't last a second." Han pulled his fiancee closer, an arm around her shoulder.

"We would probably meet eventually when Ben would seek us out for training," Luke nodded to his twin. "But Han..."

"Eh, I don't want to be normal," Han scoffed. "Especially if it means that I don't meet either of you."

* * *

**Reviews pleaase!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hooray, got it done at last! Here you go, my patient friends. C:**

**Chapter Five**

* * *

"Look at this."

Han looked up absentmindedly from his food. His fiancee held up a datapad displaying a picture of a painting. Golden canines frolicked in an amber field.

"Nice dogs." he commented before going back to his breakfast. Leia huffed in exasperation.

"Not the _dogs_, the art!" she mumbled, swiping to the next frame. An unreal, cerulean waterfall shone brightly from the screen. "It's so photorealistic." Her voice seemed dreamy and excited.

"So? Art." he got to his feet, placing the dirty dishes in the sink. Leia scowled in irritation, fingers drumming the kitchen table.

"I knew the artist," she said shortly. "Winter found out about them and sent the images over." Han sauntered around the table, swooping down to give a pacifying kiss on the princess's cheek. Her face pinked slightly in obvious pleasure but she hid her feelings.

"Personally?" he questioned, just to appease her. He threw himself down on the sofa, switching the Holovision to a smashball tournament. He groaned at the score. "Damn Maroons."

"Kind of," she said, flipping through the frames. "But, look."

Han sighed in irritation but craned his neck around, about to utter a sour remark when he stopped in surprise. Princess Leia Organa's portrait stared back at him, picture perfect and exact to the last curve and shadow of her face. The person displayed in the painting was much younger than the woman Han ever knew; maybe only fourteen or fifteen, face glowing with youth and happiness, a hint of a familiar smile touched upon her features. He marveled at the lightheartedness of the girl's nature, surely before all of her hardships and weights made her fall into the tired soul she was now.

"You're only a kid in this, huh?" Han said softly in disbelief.

"I was eighteen, I think," Leia responded, eyes smiling.

"You're so beautiful," he told her whole-heartedly, and she blushed for the second time. "But gods, you changed, I met you when you were nineteen, right?"

Her smile faded, and she looked down at her hands. "Yes, well, I've gone through a lot, haven't I?"

Han vaulted over the back of the couch, sweeping her up in his arms and kissing her tenderly. Their lips parted and Leia grinned lightly. He steered her over to the sofa and she rested her head on his lap.

"Why is there a painting of you anyways?" Han asked curiously. Leia powered the screen up which had gone into sleep mode and swiped to display the painted picture of Bail Organa.

"Royal headshots. For some reason Dad wanted to do it traditionally." she said.

"He doesn't look too scary," Han noted amicably. "Don't think he would mind if he found out that a low-down smuggler was engaged to his princess?"

"Ah, I don't know." Leia said in the same manner. "I think he'd know a good man when he meets one, but I think I'd look out for my aunts." Another flick and a picture of three women flashed up, brown eyes sharp in overly-make-upped, polished smiles. Han shuddered jokingly, and Leia nodded in agreement.

"So where are the paintings now? Destroyed?" he asked, stretching his legs in front of him.

"Nope. Apparently they've been sitting in this Intergalactic Art Center place for the past eight or so years and now that everything's blown over they're trying to sell all the portraits for fortunes. Obviously they can't sell them to the rest of my family, so they're trying to load it all of on me." Leia grimaced. "Like the nightmares aren't enough."

"Do you think our kids'll look like that?" Han deftly changed the subject, but to his dismay she stayed the same melancholy-ness, if not worse.

"Kids," she sighed. "How will we raise them if this happens every week?" Her gaze turned to the blue tarp taped neatly over the hole in the floor-to-ceiling one-way window, fluttering against the evening wind.

"It won't, princess," he reassured her. "You were fine as a princess, weren't you?"

"You met me, screaming at each other about escape on the first Death Star," she responded dryly. "Right, no danger there."

"Point taken." Han backed down, pressing his lips together. She sighed softly, staring up at the ceiling.

"We can run away, you know." he spoke again after a lull of silence. "Get away from the fame, live life Leia closed her eyes, shaking her head slowly.

"I wish, but I'd never feel...adequate, hidden away, you know?"

Han understood. He felt that possibly that he would feel exactly the same, cooped up in a beautiful remote moon. They had to contribute, to do _something_, at least while they were young and spirited.

"We'll just have to keep our guard up," he nudged her, and a wan smirk spread across her face. "A scoundrel and his princess, we're no strangers to blasters, right?"

"Right."

* * *

"Your Highness, General," A Diamal officer motioned Leia to a seat, Han to another. They looked about the darker room warily, both of their instincts well honed and sensitive, even though they were in the main location of the New Republic Defense Fleet and New Republic Security Force offices. Only one other being, a silent human seated at an electronic typewriter, presumably with voice-recognition. The Diamal cleared his throat, and the machine pinged softly to life.

"This is the case file for the recent break in," he handed a manila folder over the table, pulling out his own copy. Leia flipped the cover open, sifting through the documents and pages with her fiancee. "We've been treating the break in like a more serious case, just because of your high profile as victims, and the supposed skill of the attacker."

"The attempt was very well-pulled off and the person was obviously experienced and practiced. Almost no evidence was left, she wore flat treadless boots, gloves, and obviously she was well shadowed because General Solo reported not being able to see the victim's facial features, or even to identify the being's gender. However, we have taken the capsule and run it through scans." The creature's face creased into what was obviously a frown as he pulled a separate sheet from the pile and brought it to the couple's attention. He read off his own page.

"Abrin. Works by penetrating the cells of the body and inhibiting cell protein synthesis. It attaches to a carbohydrate chain on the cell surface, the abrin molecule anchors itself to the cell, is subsequently engulfed and enters the inner parts of the cell where it reacts with a ribosomal subunit and interferes with the normal protein synthesis process of the cell. Without these proteins, cells cannot survive. This is harmful to almost all known living creatures and will be fatal. The severity of the effects of abrin poisoning vary on the means of exposure to the substance." His fan-shaped ears twitched in obvious tribulation. "Dunno what half of it means, but what you need to know is that they were very much trying to kill one or both of you."

Han looked up, mouth set in a grim line. "I trust you officer, but speak the truth, do you think this would have been successful if I hadn't chanced to wake?"

The creature's dark gray eyes met his, ever serious and honest.

"I am quite sure of it, Han Solo."

* * *

**Reviews please! And on an unrelated note, if you have time please check out my fictionpress account of the same penname! I've put up a science fiction story if you're into that kinda thing. :) Thanks!**


End file.
